The Weeping Moon :Moonfall:
by Megastarscreamer
Summary: Link is sent back in time with nothing but his Ocarina, and a passion to find his old  friend Navi. But an approaching Moon begins to threaten the world, and Link begins to question whether or not if he was ever a hero. *Set right after OoT and before MM.
1. A Longing For a Friend

The legend of the Hero of Time has come true.

He has defeated the Dark Lord Ganondorf, saved the land of Hyrule, and possibly the world, too.

But before he was sealed away, Ganondorf made one final vow...

_"When this seal is broken... I will exterminate your descendants!"_

* * *

><p>Link sat in the Lost Woods gazing at the night sky, sadness and relief overcoming all his senses.<p>

He had beaten Ganondorf. And now, he had traveled back in time to live the seven years he had missed.

But, Navi was gone.

Loyal Navi who had helped him throughout his whole adventure, always there when he needed her.

Now that Ganondorf was gone, Navi had left... And Link couldn't understand why.

Was it because she had found out he was actually a Hylian?

Their friendship should have withstood that.

He wanted to find her desperately. She wasn't in Hyrule. Link knew that. He had been around Hyrule since he had returned, even went to talk to Zelda, who didn't recognize him. Infact, it seemed as though everyone he had met on his journey, present and in the future, didn't recognize him. When he had been sent back the final time, it was as if the journey had never happened, except he did know that Ganondorf's seal could bend time, so the Dark Lord was still trapped.

He would've tried looking outside of Hyrule. But there was one problem...

All his items had vanished into nothing as soon as he had returned to his time. Everything except his trusty Ocarina of Time, which he was glad for. None of his ocarina songs worked, either. He tried warping using the Requiem of Spirit, the Serenade of Water, and such, but with no progress. Not even a flicker of magic appeared.

Out of such despair, he had been entering the Lost Woods many times recently. Playing with some of the Skull Kids of the forest. He felt bad for them... eternally stuck here. So he kept them company.

He had asked Saria to teach him her song again, which was, of course, called Saria's Song.

Once she re-taught him it, it worked. Strange.

So he would often play Saria's Song with the Skull Kids. He hated staying in the Kokiri Village, after his adventure. It made it seem like a funeral, just sitting around, talking to _Mido, _who apparently still thought he was boss, and teasing Link about not having a fairy.

Which brings us back to Navi.

_"If there was only some way to leave Hyrule..." _Link racked his mind, trying to think of something.

His sword and shield were gone, and the shopkeeper wouldn't let him buy a shield for some reason. He wouldn't say why, though.

And then he remembered: The secret spot by the garden... The Kokiri Sword! Why hadn't he thought of that earlier.

He jumped to his feet, racing out of the Lost Woods, which he had memorized. Into the secret area he had found the sword, all those months ago.

Dodging the boulders, he reached into the big, golden chest and pulled out...

A sword... but not the one he had expected. It was different from his old Kokiri sword. It was longer, sleeker, a different shade of color. He picked it up, swinging it around with joy. And, if things could get any better, a Blue and Gray shield sat underneath where the sword had been. A tag on it read,_ "Hero's Shield."_

It looked almost like the Hylian Knight Shield, except it was smaller, with a little bit different design.

Overcome with joy, the possibility of finding his long lost friend, he knew what he had to do now.

He had to go to Lon Lon Ranch, and reclaim his horse, Epona... and then maybe, just maybe, he could have a chance of finding Navi.


	2. A Moon's Tear

Arriving at Lon Lon Ranch, Link once again realized... he didn't think things through.

Epona was still little! He wouldn't be able to use the saddle Malon would give him.'

_"No... Ill find a way. For Navi." _He told himself. Although, he was pretty sure Malon didn't have miniature horse saddles.

He walked into the ranch, not expecting Malon to have what he needed.

He spotted Ingo through one of the cracks in the barn.

If only Talon knew what greed Ingo's soul held within.

Walking into the horse pen, he didn't see Malon where she had been last time. But he saw Epona...

And Epona saw him! Running up to him, neighing strangely. How could the horse-which in this time he had never even owned- recognize him?

He supposed it didn't matter much. He'd have to find out about that later...

Another problem- no saddle. He could do without it, but it would make it harder. Maybe he could get someone to make him one.

Still not seeing Malon, he quickly scribbled a note down and taped it to the barn, along with a Purple Rupee. It seemed he didn't even need Epona's Song this time. Anyway, the note read,

_"Dear Malon,_

_Im borrowing your horse. I will bring her back when I return to Hyrule._

_Sincerely, Fairy Boy"_

He hadn't re-met Malon yet, so he didn't say his name.

Riding Epona out of the ranch, he headed into the direction of Hyrule Castle Town. He planned to say goodbye to Zelda, then leave Hyrule through the Lost Woods.

Riding into the kingdom, he nodded to the guards, which faces looked rather...afraid? Afraid of what?

Immediately knowing something was wrong, as he entered the town, he could see the Townspeople gathered in the center of the square, muttering about something he couldnt make out.

As he got close he saw- they were staring up at the sky. At...the Moon.

Now, it was very rare the moon was ever visible from anywhere in Hyrule. But there it was, and for the first time in his life, Link noticed that it had a _face_, and it was hideous.

It seemed to be glaring at the Earth. He stared at its ugly face in horror as he realized- its moving. Coming toward the Earth. Slowly, but making progress. Realizing what that meant, that it would fall, he started feeling dizzy.

He'd been able to stop Ganondorf. But this...this was different. It was impossible. You would need a million Link's to stop this thing- how can you fight a whole _planet_?

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, and people started screaming. Everyone scattered about as a giant chunk of rock flew into the fountain at the center of the square.

Link, knocked to his feet, got up and slowly approached the chunk of what appeared to be Moon rock, sword drawn.

The guards yelled at him to stop, but his curiosity forbid it.

The rock was in the shape of a tear drop, except it was made of stone, and glowing.

He quickly stuffed it in his pack, and ran toward Hyrule Castle at full speed, feeling as if he had the impossible task of holding up the Moon.


	3. The Song of Time

_"Was everything I did to save Hyrule for nothing?"_ He muttered under his breath as he approached the Castle.

Zelda had given the guards direct orders to let him pass. The castle gates open as Zelda came running out to greet him.

Dismounting his horse, he approached Zelda, his eyes unreadable.

"Link... we must talk. In private. Follow me," She said as she entered the Castle.

Link didnt have to follow her. He knew where she would go. The garden. Like always.

But he stayed close behind her. She was right. They had to talk indeed.

As the entered the Garden, Zelda stayed at his side, staring into the pond. They stayed there for a while, thinking about the situation, not saying a word.

**"You know... Its not over."** Zelda said at last.

**"You and me can stop this... together. I know we can, Link."** She told him, gazing into the sky.

Link, who usually preferred not to talk much, blurted, **"We'd have to hold up the entire Moon! Its not so easy!"** He said in anger.

It was so frustrating. Nobody knowing what he'd been through. All the turmoil and hardships... and nobody could understand why he was always so quick to blame.

But Zelda surprised by grabbing him by the hand. **"Impa told me everything, Link. I know whats happened to you. The bounds of time are strong, but not strong enough to hold a Sage."** She said.

Link, now filled with the joy and hope that some living souls could possibly know of his past adventure... he hugged Zelda. He didn't even feel awkward about it. It was so good to have someone who understood, finally...

**"Zelda, this was your Ocarina. I want you to have it back."** He told her, handing the Ocarina of Time.

She reluctantly took it, looking at the sky again. **"Maybe someone will find a way to push it back,"** Suggested Zelda.

He knew from his fight with Ganondorf, it really _was_ over. The Moon was just approaching too fast. He would need weeks, possibly months. He had to accept that this was it. He just wished he could see Navi one last time.

**"You're leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?"** She suddenly asked.

Link slowly nodded his head.** "... Im sorry, Zelda. But if Impa told you everything, the Moon's falling is... impossible to stop in time."** His sadness of his lost friend seemed to be clouding his adventurous personality.

She nodded, closing her eyes for a minute , accepting Link's leaving. Then she continued. **"Even thought i've only known you a short time, I feel like I've known you forever. Ill never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule..."** She said.

**"And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again, even though it might not be in this world. And until that day comes... Take this."** She held out the Ocarina of Time.

Link should have known she wouldn't let him return it.

**"I am praying... I am praying that your Journey be a safe one, and that you find your friend. If something should happen to you before you find her, remember this song..."**

Zelda held up the Ocarina to her mouth and played a short melody.

**"This song reminds me of us,"** She said after she finished.

The Earth started rumbling again. Another Moon tremor...

**"The Goddess of Time is protecting you. If you play the Song of Time, she will aid you..."**

Suddenly the ground shook harder, throwing Zelda and Link to their feet. Rocks began showering down from the heavens, crashing into the nearby landscape. He jumped onto his feet and grabbed his sword out of its case.

**"Zelda! We have to get out of here!"** Yelled Link as another fireball hit.

Where was she?

And then he spotted her.

**"Link!"** She called as he ran towards her.

He outstretched his hands to grab her...

_**BOOM!**_

And suddenly the world turned red and Link's ears were ringing.

A Moon rock had crashed right in between him and Zelda, throwing him back a good twenty feet.

Bloody and exhausted, he hauled himself off the ground, forcing himself to find Zelda...

The whole castle seemed to be on fire now. Smoke was pouring off like waves in the ocean, covering that horrible Moon, which kept raining down more and more ash and rocks...

The last thing he remembered was hauling himself onto Epona, all hope of Zelda's survival crushed by the sight of the burning Hyrule Castle and the screams of the injured civilians as he rode away...


	4. Termina

Shame.

Shame that he couldnt save her. Shame that he hadn't told Epona to go back. Shame that he was scared.

Link had never been so scared... scared and alone. More than ever, he wished that he had Navi to console in.

But he didn't. And he had to accept it... No. He just couldn't accept it. His conscience wouldnt let him.

For one of the only times in his life, tears ran down his face, as he continued trekking through Hyrule Field.

The ground shook as Link was reminded of the ever approaching moon.

"This time, someone else will have to step up."

After a slow journey to his hometown, Kokiri Village, he jumped off Epona's back.

Saria... if he wanted to say goodbye to anyone, it was Saria.

He stopped mid knock at her door, remembering he couldn't face her like this.

He turned to walk away, but froze in place to find Mido staring at him.

"Just what do you think your doing?" He asked furiously.

Link ignored him as he walked back to Epona and hopped on, climbing the slope to the Lost Woods, his exit route. But Mido followed.

"Why are you taking that horse into the Lost Woods? You cant take it in there. It'll just turn into a Stalfos Knight! You should know that by now." The kid said smugly.

Link suddenly turned on him, rage burning in his eyes. "Will you shut up, Mido? I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"Boss of the Kokiri! In his dreams!" Link thought as he rode into an unfamiliar path- one that would usually make him get lost, so he stayed away from it. So he took it deliberately.

He rode on as the the sun fell, riding on throughout the entire night...

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of<strong>

**The First Day**

**-72 Hours Remaining-**

* * *

><p>Eventually, after the first night of riding, the short trees were replaced for tall ones. A huge forest.<p>

This was it. He was going to die. But he would find Navi first. She would come to him. He was sure of it.

Head held low, sadness engulfing his thoughts, he headed into the land that was known as Termina...

* * *

><p><strong>71 Hours 59 Minutes Remaining.<strong>

**The Clock Ticks on.**


End file.
